


Os’ Sick Day

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald is sick.Set between 5x11 and 5x12.





	Os’ Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: acid

Oswald woke up a month after he and Ed agreed to work together again and the first thing he noticed was that he was roasting inside his purple pyjamas. The silk fabric was damp and sticking to his skin.

He tried to sit up but the room started to spin and he rolled over and retched all over the floor. The acidic taste of vomit sat on his tongue. He rolled over and laid back down. It was at times like this that he wished his mother was still alive, she always made him feel better when he was sick, but at least he still had Ed The Dog. Nyssa might be a treasure stealing bitch, but at least she left Ed The Dog at the dock.

Speaking of Ed The Dog, he came up to Oswald and licked him.

Oswald brought up his hand and rubbed Ed’s course fur. ‘I’m okay.’

‘Oswald! Are you ...’ Ed The Human came into Oswald’s room and his words died on his lips when he saw Oswald. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Not really.’

‘Oh, dear.’ Ed turned around and walked out of the room and Oswald was disappointed. He had hoped the Ed would stay with him and comfort him, but that seemed to be too much to ask for. He just had to remember to be happy that they were friends and partners again. He would sacrifice his own happiness for Ed, like a good friend.

Several minutes later, Ed came back carrying a tray. He sat the tray on the table beside the bed. There was plain toast and a glass of milk on it.

‘You brought me food?’ Oswald asked.

‘Of course, it was the least I could do,’ Ed said with a smile. It was something of a joke between them.

‘Could you help me sit up?’

‘Of course,’ Ed said as he came around to the front of the bed and gently helped Oswald sit up. The room started to spin again, but he concentrated on the feeling of Ed’s arms around him.

‘Is there anything else I can do for you?’ Ed asked.

‘Could you turn on the tv for me? My mother always let me watch soaps when I was sick as a child.’

‘Really? That sounds nice.’

‘It was. What did your parents do when you were sick?’

Ed shrugged. ‘Nothing. My mom was too drunk to notice and my dad just didn’t care.’

Oswald’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t imagine what that was like.

Ed turned on the tv and Oswald let the sounds wash over him. Maybe sitting up had taken too out of him because he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Before he fell asleep he thought he felt a kiss on his forehead, but that might have been just his feverish imagination.

He would always love Ed, but all Ed wanted was friendship... or so he thought. 

Just before Oswald went to BlackGate, Ed gave him a passionate kiss.


End file.
